Hermione's Faux Pas, Harry's Type, Ron's Qualities
by CheshireCat23
Summary: A story about Hermione's little faux pas, Harry's type and Ron's good qualities. HG/CM, RW/LB and sort of HP/PP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the author of the Harry Potter series. All characters and canon situations belong to her. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This story takes place in the Trio's 6th year, right after Slughorn's Christmas party. AU, so please excuse the ooc-ness.

The story was betaed by KaylaKay HPbookworm – thank you!

* * *

><p>Hermione's Faux Pas, Harry's Type, Ron's Qualities<p>

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight when Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room again. He was still in deep thought about what he had witnessed earlier tonight. Something big was going to happen and Harry had the feeling that this something wasn't going to be good. He had no doubt that Malfoy was a Death Eater, and that Snape was helping him with whatever he was doing, any longer. Harry hoped that Professor Dumbledore would be back soon, so that he would be able to tell the Headmaster about Malfoy and about Snape's betrayal.<p>

Harry was just about to climb the stairs to the boys' dormitory when he noticed Hermione sitting on the sofa near the fireplace, staring absent-mindedly into space. She seemed to be thinking hard about something and therefore didn't notice his presence until he sat next to her on the sofa, which made the cushions dip lightly. Hermione gave a startled squeak.

"Harry, you startled me," Hermione told him in a slightly accusing tone, holding her right hand over her heart.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you sitting here, looking spaced out, so I thought I'd come over and ask you what the matter was," Harry told her apologetically.

An 'Oh!' was all he got as answer from Hermione, who started to play with the hem of her dress nervously and looked away from him. Like Harry, Hermione was still wearing her clothes from the party. Harry took note that she didn't seem she wanted to share her thoughts with him at the moment, so he decided not to pry any further. However if she felt like talking to him about whatever was bothering her, he would be there to listen.

The two of them sat there in comfortable silence while staring into the flames of the fireplace - at least that was until Hermione suddenly turned to him and blurted 'I had sex with Cormac McLaggen!' and grabbed a pillow to cover her face in shame.

Talk about unexpected!

"_You what_?" Harry gasped.

"I-did-the-dirty-with-McLaggen," Hermione muttered into her pillow one more time for Harry.

"But w-why? I thought you didn't like the git," Harry asked in confusion as he tried to pull the pillow off Hermione's face in order to stop her from cutting off her own air supply.

"I don't!" Hermione moaned, finally reappearing from behind the pillow.

"_Oh no_! Hermione, McLaggen, did he…?" Harry began to ask as horror slowly spread across his face.

Instead of answering him immediately, Hermione just looked at him blankly. Then her eyes grew wide and she finally understood what Harry was asking.

"NO! He didn't do anything like that! _He didn't force me_," Hermione answered quite appalled, "It was _consensual_."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, but was still very confused about the whole situation.

"But then why did yo-"

"I don't know! I don't know why, Harry!" Hermione snapped at him, trying to get the pillow that was now in Harry's hands, into her clutches again. Harry, however, had a hard grip on it, which made Hermione grow even more irritated.

"Harry, let go! Give me the pillow!"

"NO!" Harry snapped right back and threw the pillow out of their reach.

Hermione glared at him. "Why did you do that for?"

However before Harry could give her a snappy retort, he was interrupted by a sleepy, male voice. "Why are you two making such a racket? Why are you yelling?"

_Ron._

Harry, who was too upset to think about what he was doing, filled his other best friend in on the situation. "Hermione did the dirty with McLaggen."

"HARRY!" Hermione screeched, shocked that Harry would just go and reveal something so personal to other people. She had told him about Cormac in confidence, but Harry, of course, had to go and announce it to Ron, of all people.

_Oh Ron_! This was all his fault in the first place! If it wasn't for him being such a prat, then she wouldn't have needed to go on this date with Cormac to begin with!

"You did _what_?" Ron demanded as his face was turning over into a very unappealing shade of red. "How could you?"

Ron was clearly upset about this whole situation; possibly even more so than Hermione. Harry had his suspicions that Ron had feelings for Hermione, even though he was currently in a relationship with Lavender Brown. Harry knew that Ron still considered Hermione his. (Or, he hoped to call her that, one day.)

"This is so_ embarrassing_. I can't believe I told you! Oh, where is my wand? I need to obliviate you two," Hermione muttered to herself and started to search for her wand. "Aha! There it is! Oblivi-"

"You will not do such thing," Harry cut her off and knocked the wand out of her hands.

Ron quickly picked the wand up and pocketed it. He was still visibly upset about the whole affair. He couldn't understand how Hermione could betray him with McLaggen just like that!

"_Aaargh_! I really need to sort this out with Cormac! I need to tell him first thing in the morning that I'm not interested in pursuing this relationship with him any further. _Yes, that's what I'll do,_" Hermione decided with determination. Ron scoffed.

"Relationship? I would hardly call a one-night-stand a relationship," Ron told her nastily. Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh, shut it, you virgin!"

Harry, who found this highly amusing, started sniggering. Unfortunately Hermione found this behaviour very uncalled for and immediately went to scold him for it.

"Harry, you're as much of a virgin as Ron, so don't laugh at him!"

"Yeah, Harry," Ron agreed, glaring at Harry.

Harry groaned in annoyance. What was wrong with these two? A moment ago they were still insulting each other and then 'BAM!' they were siding with each other and ganging up against him. Situations like these seriously made Harry wonder if these two ever got tested schizophrenia. (In his opinion they should.)

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep now and I'm not wishing either of you a good night. As a matter of fact, I hope you have a terrible night." And with that Harry left them and retreated upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>- The next day at lunch -<p>

"So have you talked to McLaggen, Hermione?" Harry asked while piling potatoes on his plate. Ron, who had been ignoring Hermione the whole morning, looked up curiously from his food at Harry's question. Had she 'broken things off'?

"Yes, I did," Hermione answered stiffly while avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Good," Harry replied, even though he had the feeling that her conversation with McLaggen hadn't gone as planned. Hermione squirmed in seat before she looked nervously left and right to make sure no one else was listening.

"I had sex with him again!" Hermione confessed in a squeaky voice whilst Harry mentally face-palmed._  
><em>

"_What_? Hermione, _why_? I thought you wanted to tell him that what happened was a mistake!" Harry whisper yelled at her while Ron scowled, but chose to say nothing. He was determined to give Hermione the silent treatment as punishment for being the betrayer that she was in his eyes.

"Harry, I'm well aware of that. And I was going to tell him. In fact I was in the middle of it, when he suddenly kissed me and then… and my damn hormones took over again! God, I just hate being a hormone-driven teenager!" Hermione explained unhappily before burying her head in her hands, feeling ashamed of her actions. Harry didn't know what to answer, so he decided not to say anything at all. This was a thing that she needed to sort out herself. He was going to stay out of it.

"… I think we're a couple now," Hermione added with a scowl.

_Yes, she definitely needed to sort out her issues fast._

* * *

><p>"Harry, you're holding your glass like a poof," Ron commented, nodding at Harry's little finger which said person was sticking out while drinking. Hermione immediately gasped and gave Ron a scandalized look.<p>

"_Ron, there's nothing wrong with being gay_!" she scolded before turning worriedly to Harry.

"Don't mind him, Harry. There is _nothing_ wrong with being gay. It's totally alright and there's definitely no need to be ashamed of it," she told Harry gently and laid her hand on his arm as reassuring gesture.

Ron watched all this quietly while he let Hermione's words run through his head again. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that she had been right and that his comment had been incredibly insensitive and decided to apologize.

"Yeah Harry, I'm sorry. Hermione is right. There's nothing wrong with being gay," Ron agreed, however still slide-slipping away from Harry a little when saying that.

Harry couldn't believe his ears and immediately became defensive at their (incorrect) assumption of his sexual orientation.

"I'm _not_ gay, you two! So Ron, there is _no need_ to move away from me! Because even if I were gay, you would hardly be my type," Harry dismissed both of them angrily.

This only served to offend Ron.

"What do you mean with '_hardly your type'_? What's wrong with my type? Do you have anything against redheads or something? Lavender says I'm very attractive and that I have the most wonderful blue eyes and cutest freckles she's ever seen. She also says that I'm a really good kisser," he replied hotly.

"Ron, I'm NOT gay! Therefore we're not going to have this conversation about why I don't feel attracted to you." Harry snapped back. Man, his best friends _really_ had some issues!

"So touchy," Ron mumbled to Hermione, however not quietly enough for Harry not to hear him. Harry almost threw his half-eaten chicken leg at Hermione when she 'discreetly' nodded in agreement to Ron's comment.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, could you pass me the plate with the chicken, please?" Harry asked politely, deciding to bury the hatchet with his friend(s).<p>

Hermione, however, was too occupied to pay attention to his words. She was too busy glaring in the direction of the Great Hall entrance.

Harry followed her gaze curiously only to find Cormac McLaggen standing there, talking to a girl from his year. The girl was fluttering her eyelashes and clearly flirting with him. McLaggen didn't seem to mind this and gave the girl his most charming smile.

Judging by her expression, this whole display didn't sit well with Hermione.

"Ron, Harry? Would you excuse me for a moment? I have to go somewhere real quick, but I'll be right back," Hermione informed them in a low voice, her eyes never leaving the Great Hall entrance.

She got up from the table and headed determinately to McLaggen. There, Hermione planted herself in front of the girl and said something to her (to Harry it looked suspiciously like "Shove off!") before she dragged a surprised McLaggen back to their table.

"Make some room," Hermione ordered while making a shooing hand gesture at Harry and Ron, so they'd make space for her boyfriend (?). She then sat down and resumed her lunch happily as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Harry felt someone nudging him in the side.

"Harry? You know how I told you yesterday that I might like Hermione a little bit more than a friend and that the Lavender thing might have been a mistake?" Ron asked carefully. "Well, I think I might have to retract that statement. I think I'm better off with Lavender after all. Hermione gets quite scary when she's all possessive and territorial."

The raven-haired boy could only nod in agreement at this sentiment while he watched in fascination as his other best friend was piling some food on a plate for McLaggen, who looked unsure about how to handle this new development.

* * *

><p>Harry was still annoyed with Ron and Hermione. During lunch he had accidentally brushed McLaggen's hand, which Hermione had promptly taken as an opportunity to inform him: "Harry, I'm sorry, but Cormac doesn't swing that way. Not to mention that he's already taken."<p>

Ron was laughing so hard, he was close to wetting himself.

Harry, however, didn't find this a laughing matter at all and was feeling extremely pissed off. The Boy Who Lived gay? _How dare_ his two friends?! Oh, he would show them how _not_ gay he was! And he would do so by snogging the living daylights out of the next female walking by their table!

* * *

><p>Harry didn't have to wait long for his 'lucky lady' to arrive. When the girl with the flowery perfume walked passed him, Harry immediately shot up from his seat, pulled her back, dipped and kissed her. His chosen one was struggling against his advances at first, but eventually gave up the fight quickly. If Harry was not mistaken, she even started to kiss him back shyly.<p>

Overall Harry was pleased with this result. The many catcalls that he and his mysterious lady earned gave their display an even nicer touch, and most importantly: No one would ever dare accusing him of being gay now! Not even Ron and Hermione! He had certainly shown them good!

Feeling extremely smug and content after his successfully accomplished mission, Harry decided that it was time to find out his mysterious partner's identity. Because of all the rush earlier, he unfortunately hadn't had the chance to take a real look at her.

Harry put on his most charming smile and gazed down curiously – and to almost dropped his lady out of shock: In his arms he was holding the one and only Pansy Parkinson, who was looking absolutely murderous when she realized by whom she had been kissed.

Guess she didn't have a thing for the Boy Who Lived.

With that thought Harry quickly released the furious girl and ran - with her hot on his tail.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to put the sequel one-shot here instead of having it as a seperate entry, so this isn't really an update.

Many thanks to KaylaKay HPbookworm for beta-ing this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Hermione. Him kissing Pansy Parkinson doesn't prove anything. She doesn't count. I mean, <em>look at her<em>! There's a reason for the nickname pug fac-"

"Ron! How can you say something like that? I don't particularly like her either. She has a nasty personality, but she certainly can't help that she isn't the most attractive girl in school! You have to admit that her looks have improved a lot now that she lost that bob and those bangs. Her face is not all that unappealing now…"

"Psssh! Whatever you say, Hermione, whatever you say. However I still think that Harry is batting for the other team. Even you said so before! _You started this whole thing_!" Ron told her accusingly.

"I did _not_. You were the one telling him that he was holding his glass in an unmanly way," Hermione immediately denied all accusations.

"Yes, I may have done that, but you set this whole issue in motion and suggested that he was ga-", Ron began to counter, but was interrupted by Hermione's annoyed groan.

"Ron, how about we change the topic? Harry already told us that he wasn't gay, and that kiss with Parkinson was certainly convincing. So let's just let this go."

Ron scoffed and shook his head in dismissal. He couldn't believe how terribly clueless Hermione sometimes was, so Ron was left with no choice but to continue the discussion with McLaggen, who seemed more like someone who could be convinced about his discovery about Harry...

* * *

><p>"So Potter is really a poof, huh? I knew that look he gave me in the changing rooms wasn't just my imagination," Cormac said with a frown as he recalled the creepy expression (the 'predator look') on Potter's face.<p>

Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're not Harry's type," Ron told McLaggen dismissively.

Cormac, however, begged to differ. "Of course I'm his type. He ogled me in the changing rooms! And trust me - you don't look at people the way he looked at me, if you don't feel attracted to them."

Ron gave it a short thought.

"He probably had a lapse of judgment at that moment. Trust me, you're not his type," Ron dismissed McLaggen again while pushing away the salad bowl.

_Ugh, rabbit food. Give him the meat!_

Cormac frowned at the not so veiled insult and pushed the plate of the sausages out of Ron's reach to be ugly to Ron in return.

"Pray tell, why wouldn't I be? I'm many peoples' type. I'm her type," Cormac told Ron and pointing at Hermione.

"Yeah well, Hermione's taste is not known to be trusted. She did go out with Krum after all. (_'And now is with you, McLaggen_,' Ron mentally added.) So her opinion doesn't count..."

An outraged 'Hey!' from Hermione was immediately sent in Ron's direction.

Ron ignored it and went on, "But back to our topic: Now that I look back on things, there were plenty of situations that don't seem as innocent to me anymore… Hermione, remember that one time when the Inquisitorial Squad was after us and Harry pulled me into this tiny broom cupboard with him when I already had a perfectly fine hiding spot? Or when it was me that Harry had to save in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament? I'm telling you, Hermione - Harry has deeper feelings for me! I mean, you are his friend too, but it was _me_ whom he had to save!"

"Ron, he obviously had to save you, because I was already hostage for Viktor – hence, I was taken," Hermione reminded him. "And he pulled you into the tiny cupboard because your hiding spot, excuse my French, had been shit."

Ron rolled his eyes. How could Hermione not see it?_ It was so obvious_!

"Hermione, they took away from the champions what they would sorely miss - in other words the person they_ loved_! The person they were _in love with!_ Viktor had you, Cedric had his girlfriend Ch-"

"And Fleur had her little sister. I don't really know her that well, but I'm quite certain that Fleur doesn't love her sister in _that way_," Hermione countered.

"Fleur doesn't count," Ron answered stubbornly, refusing to give up.

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Why are you so hell-bent on Harry being gay? It's like… it's like you _want_ him to be gay! Ron, is there something you want to tell me? I promise I won't judge you."

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice at her question.

"W-what? Are you insinuating what I think you are? _How dare you_!?"

"Well, your insistence on Harry's homosexuality is kind of suspicious," Hermione told him with a serious expression on her face.

"I have to agree with Hermione there," Cormac remarked, and promptly earned himself a sweet smile from Hermione.

Ron suspected that McLaggen only said it to kiss her arse to increase his chances to get laid again.

"Hey, you were insisting that Harry liked you too! So don't you act otherwise now, McLaggen! And Hermione, you're just jealous because I'm considered hot and you're not!"

Hermione looked deeply insulted by Ron's comment. That had not been a very nice thing to say. However, Hermione was lucky that her boyfriend was there for the rescue.

"Hey, watch what you're saying, ginger. And let me tell you that my lovely girlfriend here is very hot. Especially nake-OUCH!" Cormac yelped, rubbing the sore spot on the arm that Hermione had hit.

"What did you hit me for, Hermione?" Cormac complained, not understanding what exactly her problem was.

"You even need to ask? Don't say private stuff!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for actually paying you a compliment by saying that you look good nak-OOOW! _Stop that_!"

* * *

><p>Harry chose that very moment to make an appearance at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"Why is Hermione stabbing McLaggen with her fork?" he asked in confusion as he took the seat next to Ron.

"McLaggen paid her a compliment, but Hermione didn't take it well," Ron explained. "Lamb chops?"

"Nah, thanks," Harry declined. "Why? Isn't getting compliments a nice thing? Don't people usually like that?" He liked it when people complimented him.

Ron shrugged. "Harry, you know Hermione is a little… different. Apparently she doesn't like people telling her she looks good naked. OUCH! _Hermione_!"

"Stop using my name and the word 'naked' in the same sentence!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I don't see what your problem is, Hermione. You _do_ look great naked."

What followed that announcement was an uncomfortable silence. Harry gulped. Had he really just said that?

"And how would you know that?" Hermione asked him, her eyes narrowed to slits.

Harry was a dead man.

"Um, I, uh, I just remembered that I have this... important thing to do. See you all later." And with that, Harry quickly made his exit.

* * *

><p>Ron was stunned. Harry had actually seen her without clothes on? What a lucky bastard. Not as lucky as McLaggen, but still a very lucky bastard. He would need to remember to ask Harry to elaborate on that matter later, when they were back in their dorm.<p>

* * *

><p>Crazy rumours had been flying around the castle in the past few days.<p>

Harry was surprised by the huge number of people who seemed very fascinated by the 'forbidden relationship' of the Boy Who Lived and his 'Chosen One'. It seemed like the majority of the female population of Hogwarts just couldn't seem to stop gushing about how 'romantic' the whole affair was.

Harry had actually found the rumours quite amusing at first, however things were starting to get a little out of hand now: Yesterday the Daily Prophet had published a rather bothersome article, claiming that Pansy was carrying their 'love child' and was due by their graduation. Harry never considered suing anyone before, but was now considering making an exception.

* * *

><p>"POTTER! What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" a furious Pansy Parkinson, who had intercepted him after Quidditch practice, screeched.<p>

"Err… I don't know," Harry answered carefully, feeling very startled from her ambush.

"My parents wrote me a letter, demanding that you made an honest woman out of me!" she continued, waving a piece of parchment in front of Harry's face.

"_What_? They can't be serious!" Harry gasped as he skimmed through the letter.

The look that Pansy gave him told him: 'No, they are _very_ _serious_'.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked her.

Pansy started pacing and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well, I have thought of a few solutions… and I think it's best if I killed you. Don't get me wrong, Potter - I never hated you that much that I wanted you dead, but let's face it: It's the best solution," she concluded.

Harry stood there gaping at her, not wanting to believe his ears. This girl had gone completely batty! Killing him off definitely seemed a bit of an overreaction here! Harry moved a few steps away from her - a safety gap, so to say.

"Parkinson, let's calm down and be rational. How about we just explain to everyone again that there's nothing going on between us - that you _aren't_ and _never will_ _be_ having my child," Harry tried to reason with Pansy, however, was ready to beat her with his broom should she attack him.

Pansy laughed humourlessly.

"You actually think that people are going to believe that? Potter, people are only going to believe what they want to. And they want to believe that we've been having this ridiculous _secret love affair_ and that you have _defiled_ me! My reputation is _ruined_!" Pansy ranted and then added after a pause, "Oh and I would appreciate if you wouldn't make that face when talking about hypothetical things like me having your babies. You're acting as if that would be the end of the world. You should be honoured that people consider you as worthy enough for me to actually believe all those rubbish rumours. I'll have you know that I'm considered a great catch!"

"Um, yes. I'm sorry, Parkinson. But still - your parents can't seriously expect us to get married. We're sixteen for pity's sake!"

Pansy threw her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"I know that! That is why I have to kill you!" she snapped.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Parkinson, nobody will kill anybody here. We will explain to your parents that nothing happened between us and reason with them. They're crazy for trying to force us into marriage because of some ridiculous rumours that aren't even true! Have I already mentioned that we're only sixteen?"

"Yeah, you have. And no, my parents aren't crazy, just incredibly traditional and conservative. They know we are only sixteen, so they do not expect us to marry right away, but in a few years. They do, however, expect you to get me an engagement ring," Pansy informed him and plopped down on a nearby bench unhappily.

Harry went to sit beside her. After a minute or so, Harry broke the silence. "Parkinson?"

"Yes, Potter?" Pansy asked tiredly while massaging her temples.

"I have changed my mind. I give you the permission to murder me."

Pansy snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. We're not going to submit to my parents' outrageous demands! This, of course, doesn't mean that I don't expect some sort of jewellery from you. Think of it as a compensation for all the hassle I had to go through because of you. Anything with a Benitoite gemstone would be lovely, Potter!" And with that, she stood up and left.

* * *

><p>Harry screamed into his pillow.<p>

He couldn't believe this mess! And to think that it all started because of one stupid (however very enjoyable) kiss! If it were up to Harry, this activity should be prohibited by law from now! His life would be much easier then!

* * *

><p>Hermione agreed: kissing was the source of all evil. Just look where it had gotten her! Because of one goodnight kiss that had gotten out of hand, she was now totally in lust with Cormac McLaggen!<p>

While their date had been a complete disaster (not that she had expected it to be great), Hermione had still felt bad for ditching Cormac during the party (in hindsight). After all it had been Hermione who had asked Cormac to accompany her and not the other way around. And while he may have been a horrid date, she certainly hadn't behaved like a dream date either. Not to forget the fact that she was the reason why Cormac had never made it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. So with that thought Hermione had told herself that she could at least let him have that goodnight kiss. There couldn't be any harm in that, she had thought.

Oh how naïve had she been! So very, very naïve!

Damn Cormac and his damn kisses that made her brain turn into mush!

Hermione sighed quietly as she put her book down. She let her gaze drift over to the blond wizard on her left dozing by the fireplace. She couldn't help but smile when he murmured something sleepily before snaking his arm around her middle and pulling her close.

Hmm, now that she thought about it again, this thing with Cormac wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Ron didn't agree with Harry and Hermione's negative views on kisses. He thought they were pretty amazing. His friends, very unlike him, had simply not been smart enough to kiss the right person! Then again, not everybody could be as amazing as -<p>

"Won-Won!" his girlfriend chirped across the room, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes, Lav-Lav?"

"Won-Won, I've got something special for you!" she told him happily and held out a small, square box to him.

Ron gave his girlfriend a big smile and thanked her before he opened the box curiously.

However instead of finding something great and exciting, the thing that greeted Ron inside that box made him cringe terribly: Inside that little box was an awfully girly-looking silver bracelet with hearts and the engraving 'R+L' all over it. It was pure horror.

Lavender beamed at him. "Isn't it great? See, it matches my bracelet! Come on; put it on, Won-Won!"

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO_! There was _no way_ he was going to wear _that_.

"You hate it," Lavender said sadly as tears began to well up in her eyes that made Ron grow slightly panicked. Had his dislike been that evident? Ron thought he had masked it rather well.

"What? NO! I love it, Lav! I will wear it every day!" he quickly lied, trying to stop drama from happening.

_Dammit. Girls and their tears! Someone seriously needed to forbid this kind of emotional blackmailing._

Lavender sniffed, the hurt expression still etched upon her face. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Ron answered and hastily put on the bracelet to please his girlfriend.

Lavender sad demeanour changed immediately at this and she squealed and flung herself into his arms, almost knocking him over.

Behind her back, Ron glared down at his wrist. To him, it felt like that bracelet was mocking him with all its… shininess. Ugh!

Whatever had he done to deserve this?

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
